The Duel
by LordNeo
Summary: A story about A Master and An Apprentice and a Duel


The Duel

By: Sam Speciale &

Christopher Davis

Master Qui-Gon Jinn meditated quietly by the waterfall. The sound of its falling water soothed him. The Force pulsed through him relaxing his muscles. The Jedi Master could feel all living things about him, feeling their actions, through the Force; the Force was flowing through his veins.

He could now hear the sound of birds as they chirped happily while they groomed themselves. He watched, in amazement, as the exotic birds continued. Then he felt a tremor in the Force, and the birds suddenly stopped their grooming. They studied their surroundings for a moment, and then they scattered, as a rustle disturbed their tranquility, announcing the presence of a foreign being.

Qui-Gon sensed the intruder through the Force, and he was standing in a split second, lightsaber in-hand, and ready to go into defensive stance immediately. But the intruder's presence in the Force was not that of a hostile threat, it was in-fact the presence of a familiar being. Qui-Gon put his lightsaber away as Obi-Wan Kenobi, his padawan, rose from behind the bushes.

The boy, embarrassment on his young face, blushed, and Qui-Gon smiled. Obi-Wan stepped forward and stated "I was going to try and sneak up on you Master, however, those birds became an untimely obstacle," Obi-Wan's embarrassment ceased and a relaxed state came over the boy.

Qui-Gon chuckled to himself, his padawan stared at him and he thought how the boy had always tried to do things like this. Qui-Gon broke the silence. "I sensed something a long time ago padawan, but you masked your presence well." "Yeah sure, you always say that 'I can sense you' stuff when I try to sneak up on you." Obi-Wan said "One day I will catch you off guard."

Qui-Gon was a little stunned by his padawan's response, _'One day I will catch you off guard'. _Qui-Gon thought to himself _Hopefully he'll be an ally at that time and not an enemy. _

Qui-Gon sighed and thought about Obi-Wan. He thought that Obi-Wan was a little too serious at times, and he thought about how he showed much wisdom for his age. Qui-Gon thought about his former padawan, Xanatos. He thought about the failure in training him, he forsook the Jedi Order, and he forsook Qui-Gon, and it pained him to think about him.

Qui-Gon felt a shiver run throughout his entire body, just thinking about Xanatos brought back the terrible memories. He hoped he would not lose Obi-Wan, like Xanatos. He was more than a padawan, he was a son to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon did not want to fail.

Now Obi-Wan began to wonder why his master was silent for so long. Finally Qui-Gon spoke, breaking the silence. "Ah, Obi-Wan, my padawan, you are showing exceptional skills for a boy your age, you are in-fact growing up in the ways of the Force." Qui-Gon said. "I was hoping I'd find you. I would like to test you on some of your skills and what you have learned."

Obi-Wan sighed to himself, "Not another lesson Master." Obi-Wan whined. Qui-Gon's face quickly turned stern, and Obi-Wan quieted himself. "For your first trial," Qui-Gon spoke. "You must use the Force to move that rock over the pond." Qui-Gon pointed at a small rock, no bigger than Obi-Wan's fist, and Obi-Wan thought _'All too easy'. _A rock was no trouble, as Obi-Wan raised his hand, using the Force, the rock rose into the air, foot after foot. It floated there for a moment and Obi-Wan smiled at Qui-Gon, and then with the twitch of his hand, the rock went flying across the pond, and landed on the other side. "Good!" Qui-Gon exclaimed.

Qui-Gon now raised his hand to point at a giant boulder. Obi-Wan looked at it then at Qui-Gon. "That's not fair!" He shouted. "That thing is four times bigger than I am!" Qui-Gon sighed deeply for his padawan's lack of faith. "Just do your lesson Obi-Wan." He demanded.

Obi-Wan quickly raised his arm, and he reached out into the Force, He tried to lift the boulder but it would not budge. Seeing his failure to move it, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out even farther into the Force. The boulder began to move, and then it stopped, and Obi-Wan let go of the Force as anger filled his heart.

Drops of sweat had gathered on Obi-Wan's brow. "It's too heavy!" Obi-Wan whined. He was frustrated and Qui-Gon could sense it. "Obi-Wan you must let the Force flow through you, let it take hold of you, and in return you must take hold of it." Qui-Gon spoke softly. "Let go of your anger Obi-Wan, it will destroy you." He walked towards his padawan and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. With a showy voice Qui-Gon said. "Watch this, and learn."

Qui-Gon reached out into the Force and concentrated all his thoughts on the boulder. The boulder glided a few feet into the air and then ten feet. Qui-Gon concentrated, and let go of all his thoughts and feelings and focused them on the boulder. Obi-Wan watched and suddenly the boulder flew across the pond, increasing in height as it grew farther, it slowly disappeared into the sky until it could be seen no more.

"That's not fair!" Obi-Wan said. "You are a Master!" Qui-Gon quickly scolded him with a stern look and said. "Now it is your turn, my padawan, and remember what I have said." Obi-Wan sighed and raised his hand and he slowly reached out into the Force, and he began to lift the boulder. Qui-Gon smiled as he watched his padawan, and Obi-Wan looked to see that he had lifted the boulder a few feet into the air. He slowly let the rock fall back down to the ground.

Obi-Wan was satisfied with himself, yet he felt ashamed, and sorry for the way he acted, but Qui-Gon spoke kindly. "That was excellent Obi-Wan! Much improved. Do not be discouraged, it is normal for padawans to not have as strong of a control over the Force as an older one does. Do not worry things improve with time." Obi-Wan took in his Master's words, yet he began to feel anger swell inside

"Yes Master, I understand." Obi-Wan said. "Good, now for the next lesson." Qui-Gon paused. He began to wonder if it would be wise since Ob-Wan's sudden burst of anger. "For the next lesson I will grade your fighting skills." Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan was a little puzzled. "How?" He asked. Qui-Gon smiled. "You will fight with me." Obi-Wan was confused and Qui-Gon felt it.

Obi-Wan hesitated, but he removed his lightsaber from his belt, but Qui-Gon quickly said. "You will not need that padawan." Qui-Gon pulled his lightsaber from his belt and tossed it aside. Obi-Wan was confused, but he quickly did the same. Obi-Wan thought if his Master was crazy, and what had his Master meant when he said 'You will fight with me'. "Then what shall we fight with master?" Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon smiled as two short wooden poles flew from one of the trees, and landed in his hands.

"We shall fight with these." Qui-Gon said as he threw one of the poles to Obi-Wan. It landed in Obi-Wan's hand and he examined the pole, up and down. _"This isn't like Qui-Gon." _Obi-Wan thought. He switched the pole to his left hand and then to his right.

Qui-Gon was focused on the Force, and he was ready for anything. His head was bowed in concentration. He was focusing on Obi-Wan's feelings, which were a mixed mess. He felt confusion and anger, and he began to wonder what was going through Obi-Wan's head.

Obi-Wan squinted his eyes and gripped the pole until his hands hurt, Qui-Gon looked up from meditation and he took in a deep breath. Qui-Gon spoke, breaking the silence. "Come on my padawan, do what you intend upon doing, but do it quickly." Obi-Wan began to think, as thousands of thoughts spun through his mind, then he focused on the Force and he threw an enormous Force push at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon was in deep meditation, he needed the Force's guidance to aide him. He had to teach his padawan a much needed lesson. The padawan was a powerful fighter, yet he was sloppy and made many mistakes. Qui-Gon's meditation was disturbed as he felt a surge in the Force, all energy in the Force was gathering around Obi-Wan. Seconds later Qui-Gon felt the enormous amount of energy leave Obi-Wan, and it began to rocket towards Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan threw the Force push and watched for his Master's defeat. Surprisingly, Obi-Wan had gathered so much Force energy from his surroundings, that it caused a surge in the Force. He was becoming more and more powerful.

Qui-Gon continued to meditate, as the Force push neared him. Waiting for the right moment, Qui-Gon breathed deeply. The Force push was feet away and in a split second, Qui-Gon side stepped to his right, just as the giant Force push passed by.

Obi-Wan watched the events before him. Qui-Gon had just dodged his Force push, by merely stepping to one side. Obi-Wan clenched one of his fists, and he gripped the pole tighter. His anger swelled greater, then he leaped into the air and Qui-Gon opened his eyes to see his padawan gone. Still he knew exactly what was happening. Qui-Gon did not even have to look up to know his padawan was descending upon him.

Qui-Gon, again, waited for the right moment and as his padawan came closer, he stepped to his left. Obi-Wan came down hard as he slammed his pole into the ground. He had hit nothing, and he looked around to see Qui-Gon a few feet away.

Qui-Gon smirked; twice he had dodged his padawan's pathetic attempts to attack him. He was in deep meditation again, and he could sense everything going on about him. Obi-Wan came to his senses and stood, holding the pole tightly in his right hand. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face!" Obi-Wan lashed out. Qui-Gon quickly said "Let go of your anger Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan suddenly burst out in anger and lunged at Qui-Gon swinging the pole in every direction, trying to hit Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon gracefully dodged every attempt from Obi-Wan, by stepping to one side and stepping back. He was still in deep concentration, he was in total control. Obi-Wan on the other hand was tapping into the Dark Side, his power was increasing but his thoughts did not. Obi-Wan was reckless.

Obi-Wan continued to swing his pole at Qui-Gon, but he still hit nothing but air. Qui-Gon decided it was time to teach Ob-Wan a lesson. Obi-Wan stepped back, gripping the pole with his anger and madness. He thought for a moment, then he leapt towards Qui-Gon, with full power. Obi-Wan raised his pole above his head as he lunged at Qui-Gon. As he neared he slowly pulled the pole down to strike his Master. He was going for the final blow.

In a flash Obi-Wan slashed the pole down, hitting something. The pole hit human flesh, Qui-Gon's flesh. Qui-Gon Jinn had stopped the pole with his bare hands. The pole was in his hand, holding back the power of Obi-Wan's anger. Qui-Gon smirked, "Don't do that again" He said as he hit his padawan square in the chest, sending him meters back.

Obi-Wan hit the ground hard. He lost his pole, which lay meters away from him, near a ledge. The hit he received from Qui-Gon was very powerful and knocked the wind out of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was on his feet now, still trying to catch his breath, Qui-Gon said, "What has gotten into you Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan thought about the question. Qui-Gon was right he was out-of-control.

Something sparked inside Obi-Wan, like a fire that had gas poured over it, Obi-Wan exploded. Obi-Wan called the pole to his hand, with the Force, and Obi-Wan stood there for a moment, pondering on his thoughts. Confusion clouded his mind and anger filled his heart. He did not know where the anger came from, but he enjoyed it.

Obi-Wan now faced Qui-Gon, uncertain of what to do. He raised the pole and forgot everything and charged at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon waited, and watched as his padawan came at him. He waited for the correct time, he was tired of dodging his padawan's attacks, he was ready to fight. Qui-Gon focused his concentration and as Obi-Wan came he suddenly lifted his pole and blocked all the blows Obi-Wan sent at him.

Obi-Wan was in a rage, and he carelessly swung his pole at Qui-Gon. Still he could not hit Qui-Gon; he blocked every blow, flawlessly.

Qui-Gon, on the defensive, twirled his pole, blocking every strike from Obi-Wan. He thought that in a moment Obi-Wan would regret losing himself. Qui-Gon continued to block blow after blow. They now moved across the area they were in, and now they fought by the waterfall.

Obi-Wan struck again and again, still not getting a hit. The sound of the water disturbed him vastly and he tried to block it out. Qui-Gon still blocked his strikes and Obi-Wan thought of something that his Master would not expect.

Qui-Gon blocked blow after blow still and with each block he grew deeper into the Force. The surroundings calmed Qui-Gon, the sound of the waterfall's falling water soothed him. He felt another surge grow in the Force, Obi-Wan was about to do something.

Obi-Wan began to gather as much Force energy as he could, and with a few strikes, he faked, side stepped, and leapt over Qui-Gon and in a slit second he turned around, looking at Qui-Gon's vulnerable back. He had to move quickly, he tried to concentrate the Force, and he threw a Force push at Qui-Gon's back.

Qui-Gon flew across the area, Obi-Wan sent a sloppy Force push his way. Obi-Wan intended it to hit Qui-Gon square in the back, but most of it rushed by him, only some of it hit him. It was poorly aimed, but nonetheless it was powerful, and Qui-Gon could only imagine what it would have been like if the whole thing hit him.

Qui-Gon landed with a thud. His back ached and he was hurt by the Force push. Obi-Wan showed no mercy, and as soon as Qui-Gon hit the ground, he charged. Qui-Gon had to hurry or be finished. He got back to his feet and stopped the fierce blows from Obi-Wan.

The sound of the poles clashing together echoed through the area. The two Jedi spun, twirled and swung their poles at each other for countless minutes. They quickly began to tire. Qui-Gon's joints began to grow heavy, but Obi-Wan was receiving the most damage.

Obi-Wan was suffering from weariness and exhaustion. He had used so much Force energy in his attacks, that he was now, nearly drained. The duel continued and it seemed as if they would go on for ever. Strike after strike, Obi-Wan persisted.

Qui-Gon was trying to figure out a way to end the fight. He now realized that it grew too intense, someone was about to get hurt. Qui-Gon had been on the defensive for most of the fight. But now, he turned and he was now on the offensive, driving Obi-Wan back with attack after attack.

Obi-Wan was stunned by the sudden change in the fight. He was being driven back and eventually he would be defeated. He quickly attempted a last attack; he tried to gather his reaming strength and sent a Force push at Qui-Gon.

The push was weak, and was delivered by an even weaker person. Qui-Gon's feet did not even leave the ground. He was sent back a few meters though, and he used the Force to slow himself down and he stopped and he stood there sweat dripping down his entire body, looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was drained he could do no more. He felt like collapsing, but he could not even muster enough strength to do even that. The anger slowly left his body and he slowly regained his strength. He breathed hard and long breaths as he stared at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon felt the anger leave Obi-Wan. As he drove him back, he also drove the anger away. "Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan heard his name and he felt guilt inside. He dropped the pole and it clanged against the ground. He realized he actually tried to hurt Qui-Gon, and he felt remorse.

"Yes Master?" Obi-Wan replied. Qui-Gon stepped forward, and he dropped his pole. "Are you alright Obi-Wan?" he asked. "Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied. "I'm deeply sorry for my actions Master."

Qui-Gon sensed the sincerity in his apology and he sensed it came from his heart. "I forgive you son." Qui-Gon realized what he had just said. Obi-Wan was in fact Qui-Gon's closest friend, he was like a son to him.

"Something tells me that you needed this today." Qui-Gon said. "That you needed this battle to help you in the future." Qui-Gon did not realize it, but the Force was speaking through him. Obi-Wan would need the knowledge of fighting a friend, a close friend. He would need the experience and the knowledge of how to react.

"You must be ready for the trials Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said. "I believe you grow closer and closer to becoming a fine Jedi Knight each and every day." Obi-Wan smiled. Qui-Gon returned the smile, and he stood there and Obi-Wan worried something was wrong.

"What is it Master?" Obi-Wan asked his face full of concern. Qui-Gon smirked again, and his lightsaber flew into his hand. He activated the blade and the green-white humming blade came to life. As it hummed Qui-Gon smiled, "If you're up to it, let's have some fun." They smiled at each other and the sun began to set; only the sound of humming lightsabers pierced the silence....


End file.
